milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Orton Mahlson
Orton Mahlson is the creator and star of ''The Doctor Zone Files'' - which is common knowledge among long-time Dr. Zone fans. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota were the inspiration for his characters Dr. Zone and Time Ape. His voice is provided by Jemaine Clement. Personality He's a bit of a recluse who avoids giving autographs and taking selfies with fans, but he does enjoy selfies by himself. In the past, he was shown to be enthusiastic, as seen in his first encounter with Milo, Cavendish, and Dakota. He is also resourceful, as shown when he wrote down Professor Time's address. Appearance Orton is an elderly man with gray-auburn hair reaching the back of his neck, blue eyes, mostly shaven legs, and a huge cleft. He wears a green polo shirt, dark violet shorts, and white tube socks with brown sandals. In his youth his hair was shorter with a reddis-brown color to it. History In 1965 he saw Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota often by Milo and comes to the conclusion that Milo is their young ward. He eventually casts a time-traveling Milo on the pilot episode of Doctor Zone. In Missing Milo, Sara, Melissa, and Zack watch the Doctor Zone pilot episode as a formerly lost episode and are surprised when Diogee points out thirteen-year-old Milo on it. So Sara volunteers to drive them to ask Mr. Mahlson why they see their young friend on the old program. Looking at three of Melissa's photos, he talks about his history with Cavendish, Dakota, and Milo. Then the retired actor states that Milo gave him a letter to give to curious people approximately fifty years after he was filmed. (It said where and when to bring his backpack. This letter was of huge help to the kids' missing-persons case.) Orton's screen-time ends with him planning to post a selfie he just took after the friends left. In Fungus Among Us, he meets Cavendish, Dakota, and Milo in 1965 for the first time and is inspired to make a show based on Cavendish and Dakota, with some help from Milo. During the filming of the pilot for ''The Doctor Zone Files'', he is ambushed by Derek, a pistachion who is seeking to restore his species to power. After Murphy's Law blows Derek's cover, Orton goes with Milo and the time travelers to 2016 or 2017 - when most of humanity has been replaced by pistachions. After escaping them through Lard World the four and Diogee set out to find Professor Time to get him to invent time-travel twelve years in advance. When the group reached his address, they are accidentally trapped by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Gallery Trivia * He is aware that Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are time travelers. * He pronounces "selfie" as "shelfie". * He thinks that Cavendish and Dakota are pistachio-obsessed. * Sara spies on him from behind a tree outside his house sometimes. * He has topiaries and a greenhouse on his property. (It is where he kept Milo's five-decade-old letter.) * He believes that Milo is Cavendish and Dakota's young ward. *He is from New Zealand. *His father was a zoning commissioner. Sightings Season One *Missing Milo *Fungus Among Us (past self) Season Two * Untitled Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's law crossover __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:O Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Time Travelers Category:Fictional Actors Category:Humans